1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to wireless sensor networks, and more particularly to establishing a communications in a wireless sensor network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks built from small nodes with sensing and wireless communications capabilities may be used to collect data in a variety of environments. Each wireless sensor node is typically an autonomous device that detects or monitors environmental characteristics of its surrounding environment. These wireless sensor nodes may then organize themselves flexibly and autonomously (i.e., without direct central control) into a network for data collection and delivery.
Such networks may be used in the performance of a number of tasks, including monitoring manufacturing facilities, infrastructure or construction sites, tracking documents, detecting changing weather conditions or early warning signs for natural disasters, etc. The wireless sensor nodes may be positioned at precise locations or scattered randomly throughout the monitored environments to detect characteristics including: temperature, density, strain, deformation, acceleration, pressure, opacity, concentration, chemical state, resistance, phase changes, humidity, etc. The wireless sensor nodes may be periodically or continuously queried to obtain information regarding past or current environmental characteristics.
The above-described networks typically do not rely on every wireless sensor node functioning perfectly. Indeed, even persistent communication between particular wireless sensor nodes within the network is not assumed. Each individual wireless sensor node may be relatively low-powered and may have relatively limited functionality and intelligence.
The individual wireless sensor nodes may range from “macro-sized” wireless sensor nodes, from the size of backpacks to roughly the size of a coin, to “micro-sized” sensor nodes, that can be the size of dust particles. These wireless sensor nodes may communicate wirelessly in a number of ways, but most commonly communicate via electromagnetic radiation (e.g., radio or microwave wavelengths).
In one implementation, each wireless sensor node may include a radio frequency identification (“RFID”) transponder commonly referred to as an RFID tag. Such RFID tags typically employ an antenna coupled to a wireless transponder circuit to transmit and/or receive data via electromagnetic signals in some frequency range.
The wireless transponder circuit found in many RFID tags typically includes a memory portion and a logic portion. The memory portion stores data, while the logic portion controls the reading, writing, and manipulating of data in the memory portion. The logic portion may further couple between the memory portion and the antenna to act as a transmitter, receiver, or transceiver for reading and/or writing data to and/or from the RFID tags.
Active wireless sensor nodes may include a discrete consumable power source, such as a battery, to provide power to the wireless transponder circuit and the sensor. In contrast, passive wireless sensor nodes may derive power from a wireless interrogation signal, for example, by backscattering the signal as a response signal encoded with information from the wireless sensor node.
Wireless sensor networks, especially microsensor networks (i.e., networks having “micro-sized” sensor nodes), are frequently amorphous networks in which sensor nodes may be randomly distributed. Also, microsensor networks may contain hundreds or thousands of sensor nodes, which are generally made as cheap and energy-efficient as possible. As the number of sensors in a sensor network increases so does the amount of data collected by the sensors. The amount of data that may be collected from a sensor network may be limited by the bandwidth of the sensor network. There is a need for systems, methods, and devices that facilitate establishment of an amorphous network and/or randomly distributed sensor nodes. There is also a need for systems, methods, and devices that conserve network bandwidth. There is also a need for systems, methods, and devices that conserve energy in wireless sensor networks.